


naturalistic observation

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: Sasuke sits at the edge of the rooftop, one leg hanging off the edge, and it's as dangerous as it is relaxing.





	

Sasuke sits at the edge of the rooftop, one leg hanging off the edge, and it's as dangerous as it is relaxing. It's always relaxing, quiet, the noise of everything below a distant whir. He leans against the fence, it would be easy to fall asleep.

 

The fence shakes with a new weight and he sighs.

 

“So you're up here again, huh?”

 

“What's it to you?”

 

“Nothin’,” is the huffed reply as the fence shakes wildly and then Naruto is climbing down into the spot beside him, still with that band tied around his head, still wearing that coat. It's so humid, how is he not uncomfortable? Then again— “It's gonna rain,” Naruto points out a dark spread of clouds hanging over the village.

 

“Nice going, captain obvious.”

 

“I'm telling you to go inside, jackass.”

 

“Maybe I want to get wet.” Naruto doesn't respond and when Sasuke looks over Naruto is staring at him. “What is it.”

 

“If you catch a cold it'll be your own fault.”

 

True. Sasuke grunts an acknowledgement and expects Naruto to leave with that, but he stays, still staring. “What now?”

 

“Nothin’,” Naruto huffs just as there's a crack of thunder. The rain starts with a drizzle, pouring down into a shower and soaking right through to Sasuke’s bones. Naruto’s better off with his coat, but they're both getting soaked. Neither of them move.

 

“You sure you wanna risk getting sick with me?” The fence is slippery, trying to climb it now would be careless. They're stuck here for a while.

 

“I can risk whatever I want.” Naruto takes his coat off and hands it to Sasuke. They hold it over their heads as the rain falls heavier.

 

“Little late for this, don't you think?” They're already dripping wet, a makeshift umbrella is a waste of time, yet they shift closer to each other and hold Naruto’s coat over their heads.

 

“Probably. Why didn't I think of this sooner?”

 

“Because you're a dumbass.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me,” and it's like Naruto was waiting for the excuse, for Sasuke to give him some opening so he could lean over and kiss him, lips cold and wet but they're cold and wet all over so it doesn't matter. Sasuke’s hair is dripping and sticking to their faces so Naruto pushes it out of the way and when they part their small space is so warm the coldness of the rain is impossible to ignore. They lean against each other.

 

Naruto sticks a hand out and raindrops splatter on it, relentless. “We really might get sick.”

 

“You could've avoided this if you'd gone inside.”

 

“If _we_ had gone inside.”

 

“That's why you're a dumbass,” Sasuke snorts, “you could’ve just asked for a kiss and left but you decided to get stuck here with me.”

 

“I like being stuck with you so who's the real winner?”

 

Sometimes Naruto says horrendously sweet things. It's difficult to handle.

 

“It's still me, dumbass.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then gimme back my coat!”

 

“No way.”

  
They do catch a chill later, but they manage to sleep it off. Still, the next day when either of them sniffle, the other snickers and stage-whispers _dumbass_ , until the teacher gets annoyed and tells them shut up. In every class.

**Author's Note:**

> another short thing. i love these dorks a lot. don't do these kinds of careless things, kids.


End file.
